


Bicycle Kick My Heart

by NerdGirlsSquared



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending, No Angst, Slow-ish burn, Trans Bow (She-Ra), just teens being teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirlsSquared/pseuds/NerdGirlsSquared
Summary: It's senior year, and Adora is the new forward for Brightmoon High's soccer team. Her friends, Glimmer and Bow, convince her to go to a Horde High party after a game one night. There, Adora meets Catra, a prickly girl with a genuine heart. Maybe Adora can finally find a place, and a person, for her.Here's the high school, soccer team, and house party AU no one asked for. The first four chapters are PG-13, there will be a bonus epilogue that will be Explicit.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. The First Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a mostly happy coming-of-age style short series following Adora and Catra as they get to know each other over the course of Adora's senior year fall season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting.

Adora fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. Squeezed in the back of Bow’s electric blue Honda Civic, she watched the town of Etheria pass her by. In the front seat, Glimmer gestured wildly while replaying her magnificent save from the night’s soccer match. 

“Bow, I swear, you should have seen me! I practically teleported across the box to get my hands on the ball! Even the best of Horde High couldn’t get past me!” 

The boy cast her a side glance, “That’s amazing Glimmer, it looks like all of that training is paying off! You’ll have to keep it up when you go play for the Casters at Mystacor U next year.” 

Glimmer practically beamed from the praise, “They haven’t offered me a scholarship yet Bow, but the recruiters are coming to our Homecoming game!” She twisted around in her seat to look at Adora. “And you’re going get recruited for sure Adora. I cannot believe how you managed to score three goals on Scorpia, of all people. She’s easily the best goalie in our division.”

Adora flushed. She was still getting used to how easily these new friends complimented her. She knew she was a strong player, but her previous teammates had always regarded her success with suspicion. Her life in foster care had moved her from home to home, meaning she was always the new kid on the school team. But the Brightmoon High team had welcomed her with open arms. This was the first time in her life that her team felt so… kind.

“Thanks, Scorpia seemed nice. She came up and congratulated me after the game. I don’t know a lot of goalies who would do that.” Adora looked down at her hands. In the last few months, since Mara adopted her, the transition to Etheria had been jarring. Everyone she met was so lovely, nothing like the people she had experienced bouncing around Greyskull City. 

Glimmer flailed again, “That’s just how she is. Scorpia is honestly my roll model. She was recruited to go play for the Crimson Wastes almost a full year ago, as a junior. We played on a club team together back in middle school and I was her second. She took a lot of time to show me new techniques and stuff.” Glimmer turned back around and faced forward. “That’s actually whose house we’re going to! Scorpia always throws the best house parties after Friday night games!”

“Her parents own a mansion and they don’t care how loud we get. It’s a good time,” Bow chimed in. He turned at the streetlight at the edge of town, turning off the main road and driving towards the suburban neighborhoods. 

Adora had only lived with Mara for a few months, but she had already gathered that the rich people around Etheria lived outside of the town itself. The suburbs sprawled here, whereas the downtown area was limited to just five little streets surrounding a pub, a post office, and a courthouse. Mara’s small two-bedroom apartment was just down the street from the pub, with bad plumbing and shitty air conditioning that exposed the building’s old age. Even if she did not live in beautiful houses like most of her new friends, Adora loved her new home. 

Glimmer continued chatting at a breakneck speed in the front seat, but Adora had admittedly tuned her out. Instead she watched as the houses grew larger and farther apart. Eventually, Bow pulled up to a large gate at the road. The gate doors were propped open, and Adora could see several dozen cars parked up and down a long, winding driveway. 

Bow drove down the driveway a little, then pulled off and parked behind another car with a bunch of tie-dyed decals on the back and a Coexist bumper sticker. 

“Oh! Perfuma’s back!” Glimmer pointed at the car in front of them. “I can’t wait to hear about her summer internship at the National Park!” 

“Perfuma is Scorpia’s girlfriend,” Bow explained. “We worked with her at the pool last summer.”

Adora nodded. She was not the best with learning new names, but the kindness and enthusiasm of Bow and Glimmer encouraged her to try. Maybe this school year could be filled with friends, real friends.  
They got out of Bow’s car and started walking towards the house. As they neared, Adora gawked at the three-story monstrosity before her. 

“Bow, you meant a literal mansion?!”

“Dude, you haven’t even seen their backyard yet, they have a pool with a patio that has two televisions. And their basemen-“ He was interrupted by the door swinging open.

“GUYS! YOU MADE IT!” Scorpia barreled through the doorway and wrapped her arms around Bow and Glimmer. They lifted slightly off the ground as she hugged them, her towering frame hefting their weight like nothing. 

“Haha, of course Scorp!” Glimmer chuckled. “You’re the only person I know who gives away free beer and then pays for everyone to Lyft home!” 

Scorpia smiled wide as she set them back down on the ground. “Well duh, that’s the rules: we drink, but no drugs and no driving.” She turned to Adora. 

“Adora, right? You were downright lethal tonight! You’re going to make Brightmoon competitive this year.”

Adora blushed again, and stuck out her hand, “Haha, maybe? I just got lucky.”

Scorpia grabbed her outstretched hand and wrapped her in another hug. “No way dude, you’ve got wicked fast feet. I could barely keep my eye on the ball when you were coming at me.” 

Adora let out a breathy “Thanks” as her ribs crushed under the tight hug. Scorpia released her vice grip and then swept her arm back behind her, “Come on in folks! Help yourself to whatever you want, I’ve got to go find Perfuma.” Their host walked back into the hallway and disappeared. 

Glimmer and Bow pushed through the open door and confidently made their way down the hall. Adora followed close behind, eyes scanning the vaguely familiar faces from the soccer pitch and the school hallways. It seemed like half of the high schoolers in Etheria were crammed into this house. 

Loud music pumped up from the basement stairway to their left, and a large open kitchen was teeming with people at the end of the hall. Most of them clutched a beer bottle or plastic up in hand, chatting loudly over the music funneling up from below.  
Adora turned to look for Glimmer and Bow, only to realize she had lost them in the crowd. Shit. Adora had never been to a house party before, and now she had lost the only people she really knew. She stood frozen in the hall for a second, overwhelmed by noise, people, and uncertainty. 

A drink might help take the edge off. She squeezed her way into the kitchen space and looked at the tower of beer cases in front of her. She had no idea what any of the names of labels meant, but a beer should be a beer right?

A large boy stepped into her view, holding out a plastic cup. “Here. You look new. Try some of the jungle juice.” He had startling green eyes and platinum hair in a topknot. Adora did not recognize him from Brightmoon.

“Thanks.” She took the cup hesitantly. “You are?”

“Leaving.” A sharp, feminine voice cut the boy off before he could respond. His eyes flicked behind Adora and he bristled.

“Catra.” He practically growled.

“Prime.” The voice behind her responded, defiant. “Leave the new girl alone, before I kick you out of the damn house.”

Adora turned to see who the guy was addressing behind her. A short girl, wearing a worn looking Paramore t-shirt and ripped jeans, stood with her arms crossed. Short, curly hair framed her face, which wore a deep frown.

Huh, her eyes were two different colors. Icy blue and blazing gold bored directly into the guy. 

“I. Said. Leave.” Catra reached out and put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Now.”

“Fine.” Prime pushed past the two roughly. “Buzzkill.” 

Catra watched him leave, and once he cleared out of the kitchen, she turned to glare at Adora. “Are you an idiot?”

Adora stammered, “Uh, an idiot?”

“Yeah dummy. Party rules 101 for pretty girls: never take open drinks from a dude. Only drink shit you open yourself.” Catra snatched the cup from Adora’s hand. “I doubt Prime would do something that low, but you never know.” She tossed the cup in the trash. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Adora looked down again, embarrassed. “Wait, pretty girls? You think I’m pretty?”

Catra laughed, “You’re clearly new at this.” She plucked two beer cans from the tower and handed one to Adora. “I’m serious though, only ever drink shit that you can open for yourself.” She popped the tab to her beer and held it out expectantly. 

Adora opened her beer and tapped it against Catra’s can. “Cheers? Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Cheers.” Catra raised the can to her lips and took a long swing. “So, newbie, do you smoke?”

Adora shook her head, “Nah, not my thing.”

Catra shrugged, “It’s a shitty habit, don’t pick it up. I’m gonna step outside. You here with people?”

“Technically, but I have no idea where they’re at.” Adora scanned the kitchen and hallway again, no sign of Glimmer, Bow, or even Scorpia. 

“Well, you can tag along if you want Princess. Parties suck with a bunch of strangers.” Catra turned and started making her way back to the front door. 

Adora could do worse than hang out with a beautiful girl. She pushed after Catra, following her out into the night air. Catra walked down the driveway a bit, stopping at a black Jeep with the doors pulled off. She reached into the open back seat, rummaging around for a minute before pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. 

Catra looked back and gave a small smirk, “It’s been a minute since I’ve had smoking company.”

“Why’s that?” Adora walked around her and leaned on the back bumper of the car. 

“All of my friends are dumb jocks who care about their health.” Catra pulled a cigarette out of the carton and put it in her mouth. She then tried to flick the lighter on, but a breeze snuffed out the tiny flame. She tried again, but again the wind thwarted her.  
Adora reached over, cupping her hands lightly around the lighter. “Here, now try.” 

As Catra lit the flame and took a pull on her cigarette, Adora took a chance to really study the girl’s face. Catra had a dark complexion, but faint freckles dusted her nose and cheeks. There was a hairline scar above her right eyebrow, faded over time.  


Catra turned her face away and let out a puff of smoke. “I’ve been trying to quit, I’ve got it down to only a few a week. Little fuckers.”

Adora leaned back against the Jeep and looked up at the night sky. “Why’d you start?”

“It was something simple, like a little thing I could do that give me a bit of a release.”

“I get that. That’s why I started running when I was younger. Sometimes running was the only thing that made me feel alive.” Adora sighed. “Before I got adopted, running was my only constant thing. I love soccer, but I’ve changed teams so many times it sometimes felt like a double-edged sword.” 

Catra blew out another puff of grey smoke. “Adopted, huh? How old were you?”

“16. It happened last spring. Before that I lived in like… 10 different homes.” None of them were terrible, but none of them were happy.

“Huh. I stopped hoping to get adopted when I turned 14. My foster mom was… well, anyways… Scorpia’s mom’s a lawyer and she helped me figure out the emancipation process so I could get out of the system. I finalized it when I turned 16 a year ago.” Catra took another drag. “Now I work part time at the public library, and I pay Scorpia’s parents rent so I can live in their pool house.” 

Adora’s eyes grew wide, “You live here?”

Catra laughed, “Ha, no not in the mansion. I live in their pool house, but I have to say, its easily the nicest place I’ve ever lived. They also let me rent it for super cheap since Scorpia and I are friends.”

Adora took a second to process everything Catra had told her. They had surprising amount in common, and Adora felt this magnetic pull towards the girl. Her laugh hid something deeper, and her cavalier attitude seemed to protect a genuine kindness.

Catra stamped out the butt of her cigarette. “Well, feel like heading back inside?”

“Honestly, not really.” Adora was surprised by her own frankness. “It was loud in there, beer smells like ass, and talking to you is the best thing to happen to me today.” 

It was hard to tell through the darkness, but Adora thought Catra’s cheeks flushed crimson for a moment. 

“Not those three goals you scored on Scorp?” Catra quipped. 

“There will always be more goals, but who knows when I get to talk to you again?” Adora had no idea where this was coming from, but it was as though her mouth moved on its own accord.

Catra reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. “Here, type in your number and I’ll text you.”

Adora gently tapped in her information, double and then triple checking to make sure she made no mistakes. For her name, she put “Adora, The Pretty Party Princess.”

“Adora! There you are!” Glimmer’s voice reached across the driveway. The short girl rushed over to the backside of the Jeep.

“Oh. Catra.” Glimmer’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Sparkles.” Catra retorted, smirking again.

“Ugh, will you ever let me live that down?” Glimmer grumbled.

“You mean the time you tried to shotgun a bottle of Viniq so fast it came out your nose and sprayed all over your jeans?” 

Adora coughed to cover her laugh when she saw Glimmer’s eyes snap to her. 

Catra’s smirked transitioned into a frown again, “You should watch out for your friends better Sparky, I rescued this dummy from Prime’s douche baggery.”

Glimmer’s face flushed red, and Adora could sense a volcano threatening to rupture. She leapt up off the bumper and grabbed Glimmer’s hands. 

“Come on Glimmer, let’s go find Bow. Thanks for everything Catra. Talk to you later?” Adora started dragging her fuming friend back towards the party. 

“See ya Adora. Bye Sparkles.”


	2. The Second Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora experiences several firsts in Etheria, making for a very full Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the car-playlist for Catra's Jeep, here you go: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3cJHhAQ7BPm4TlY6SqrlDw?si=8NzfehftSrKpBo4IfdOBKg
> 
> Also, I beta this stuff myself, so any mistakes are mine and will be hopefully caught when I go back through for re-read/revision!

**The Second Party**

_Catra, Princess Rescuer_

**Heyyy Adora.**

**Ever been to a barn party?**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**Like, in an animal barn?**

_Catra, Princess Rescuer_

**Yup.**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**No?**

_Catra, Princess Rescuer_

**After Friday’s game. One of the Horde High guys is throwing it.**

**Bring your dancing shoes.**

**I’ll drive.**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**Okay! See you then!**

***

Adora could barely focus during any of her classes that Friday. Teachers might as well have spoken Ancient Greek for all she understood, and she kept nervously checking her phone whenever she got the chance. She stopped once Mrs. Hope caught her checking her phone in history class. After that, Adora settled for bouncing her legs under her desk to try to burn off her excess energy as the day passed by.

At lunch, the whole soccer team was abuzz with excitement. Tonight’s game was practically a shoo-in for Brightmoon. They were on a six-game win streak, with Glimmer having only given up one goal the whole season so far. They had become the team to beat for States this year, and Adora felt the pressure to succeed. It was a month out from the Homecoming game when the recruiters from Mystacor University planned to come scout the team. This might be her only chance at a college scholarship, so she needed to keep performing at a high level.

A buzz in her pockets interrupted her thoughts. She checked her text messages to see she had two from Catra:

_Catra, Princess Rescuer_

**Heyyy Adora.**

**I’m coming to the game with Scorp. Try not to fuck up. I don’t wanna watch you get your ass beat.**

Time crept by after lunch. All Adora could think about was seeing Catra again after the game. Her mind kept drifting to the idea that Catra would be in the audience, watching _her._ It made her more nervous then she would care to admit. After they met at Scorpia’s party, Adora had grilled Glimmer for more information.

_“Listen, she doesn’t talk to people much. What I do know, I know through Scorpia. Here’s what I’ve got: she’s known Scorpia for a long time, her foster mom was shitty, and she got drunk and kissed Mermista at a party our freshman year.”_

_Adora just nodded. “Mermista, like our defender Mermista? Is Catra gay?”_

_Glimmer lifted her shoulder, “Dunno. I don’t think she dates around much, but she doesn’t seem to pay attention to dudes. Why?”_

_“She uh, called me pretty. Just curious.”_

_Glimmer’s eyes narrowed, “Just be careful Adora, she’s a prickly one.”_

Catra intrigued Adora. The girl seemingly had sharp defenses, but she appeared at complete ease with Adora that night. Was that just a fluke? Did Catra just have a bad rap? Or was there a connection there? Every time she, Glimmer, and Bow rolled up to Scorpia’s house on a Friday, Adora spent most of her time looking for Catra in the crowd. Adora even stepped outside a couple of times to see if she could catch her smoking, but the other girl never reappeared. To make matters worse, Adora gave Catra _her_ number, but failed to get Catra’s before Glimmer interrupted them. This meant it was up to Catra to initiate conversation, leaving Adora in limbo for almost a month.

When Catra sent the text about the barn party, Adora felt the tension melt off her shoulders. Catra wanted to see _her_ again. The final bell of the day rung, and Adora rushed to the locker rooms. The sooner this game was over, the better.

A few hours later, the bright lights on the soccer pitch illuminated the early October night. In Etheria, soccer was easily the most popular sport, and the town came out in droves for the games. As the small stadium filled, Adora started her pre-game side shuffles along the sidelines. Her eyes scanned the crowd streaming in, looking for Scorpia’s tall frame in the hopes it would lead her to Catra. Nothing.

Coach Huntara called the team into a huddle before the kickoff.

“Alright team, don’t underestimate Dryl. They’re not fast but they’ve got good technical skills – they’ll punish you if you get sloppy. Keep your eyes where they need to be and take it slow if you’ve got to, just be accurate.”

“Yes Coach!” chorused the team. They moved to their positions on the field and their team captain, Netossa, won the coin toss. The referee blew the whistle and the game began.

The first forty minutes or so went by without incident. Adora had a couple attempts on goal, but the Dryl goalie managed to anticipate each of her strikes. Other teammates knocked a few shots off the goal post as Brightmoon struggled to convert their dominance on the field into actual points. Glimmer never saw a shot on goal, since Mermista, Netossa, and Frosta effectively kept Dryl from accomplishing anything in Brightmoon’s half of the pitch.

When the whistle for the half-time break sounded, Adora went back to the locker room to check her phone. She had four messages waiting from Catra:

_Catra, Princess Rescuer_

**No offense princess, but this game sucks.**

**I am so bored.**

**Seriously, how do you play this boring game?**

**Come on, show me what you’ve got! That last shot was weaksauce.**

That last text got under Adora’s skin. Catra wanted to see something impressive? Alright, challenge accepted. At the end of the break, Adora stepped onto the turf with new purpose. Her distracted haze was gone, and she found herself only paying attention to two things: the ball and her feet.

Still, no matter the opportunities the others could make, Adora could not seem to find and opening in Dryl’s defense. Even the other forward, Spinnerella, had two more shots on goal, but nothing was getting past Dryl tonight. As the clock ticked closer to end, Brightmoon’s team grew desperate. With less than a minute on the clock, Brightmoon’s offense pushed towards the goal for one last attack. Adora charged forward, pivoting on her feet as a Dryl defender kicked the ball out of the goal box. The pass went high, and Netossa headed it back towards Dryl’s side. Adora’s back was to the goal and she did not have time to reposition as the ball descended from above.

This was either going to be very stupid, or very awesome.

Eyes never leaving the ball, Adora pushed off the ground with her right foot. Launching into the air, she thrust her left knee up and leaned back with her shoulders. As the ball crossed above her, she swung her right leg and connected across the top of the ball, driving it towards the goal like a bullet. Adora twisted her body to the side, landing with a resounding thud as the ball buried itself in the back of the net.

The stadium erupted with cheers, and the referee blew the whistle announcing the end of the game. Dryl’s team stood in stunned silence, not one of them could have anticipated such a risky shot.

Brightmoon’s team swarmed around Adora, cheering and exclaiming over her ridiculous goal. She struggled to her feet as her team smacked her back in congratulations. Glimmer practically threw herself on Adora, screaming, “YOU’RE AMAZING” at the top of her lungs. As Adora finally broke from the pack, her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of—

There. Blue and gold eyes locked with hers along the back row of the bleachers. Catra raised an eyebrow, lifted her right hand and made the so-so gesture. Scorpia stood next to her, pumping her fists wildly in the air and hollering her congratulations to Adora as well.

Adora stuck her tongue out at Catra, who replied in kind. Surrounded by her elated teammates, they trotted off the field to go clean up in the locker room. 

***

Twenty minutes later, Adora emerged, freshly showered and out of uniform. She had no idea what a person wears to a barn party, so she figured a t-shirt and jeans would do. As she walked towards the mostly empty parking lot, she saw the small orange glow of a cigarette in the distance.

Catra caught sight of Adora and flicked her cigarette to the ground, stomping out the ash with her boot.

“Ah, the woman of the hour.”

“You told me to show you what I’ve got. How’d that do? Satisfactory?” Adora, again, could not believe the bold words tumbling out of her mouth.

Catra barked a laugh, “I don’t know shit about the sport, but Scorpia told me at least fifteen times how the kick thingy you did is nearly impossible to do.” She stepped up into the Jeep and patted the passenger seat beside her. “I will also say, I didn’t realize how flattering soccer shorts were.”

“That so? See anything you like?” Adora asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She came around the passenger side of the Jeep, tossed her gear in the back, and slid into the seat. Adora cast a sidelong glance and noticed the small smirk tugging at the other girl’s lips.

“A few things, yeah.” Catra put her key in the ignition and revved the engine. Without further comment, Catra turned on the car stereo, filling the night air with the sound of riffing guitars and drumbeats. The aggressive pop-punk music suited Catra.

The wind whipped through the open Jeep and carried the music away. Adora’s ponytail lashed behind her as Catra sped off down the street. There was a companionable silence between them, filled with the clashing of guitars and funneling wind as they drove. Catra’s hands tapped the steering wheel, drumming along to the music, her eyes focused on the road ahead. They drove like this for almost twenty minutes, past the town limits of Etheria and into the surrounding rural farmlands.

Catra turned off the main road, the Jeep rocking as it zipped down the small gravel lane. Eventually, to their left, Adora saw a tall barn structure in the twilight. A smattering of cars were parked in the grass just off the lane. Loud music rumbled from the barn alongside flashes of light peeking through the doors and loft window.

Catra put the car in park and killed the motor. “Well Princess, your chariot has arrived. Welcome to a rite of passage, an Etherian barn party.”

Adora grabbed the roll bar above her head and swung out of the Jeep. She untied her hair, running her fingers through the tangles made by the wind, and tied it back up in a ponytail.

“Any tips for a pretty party princess like myself?” She asked.

Catra paused for a second, climbing out of the car. Her eyes focused on Adora in the dim evening light and pursed her lips. “Nope. Just have fun. Now come on.”

Catra reached out for Adora and grabbed her hand. Adora felt heat on her cheeks and she stared at their hands clasped together while Catra led them to the barn. As they stepped inside the structure, Adora took in the sheer number of people crammed into the space. There were easily almost a hundred people in the barn, mostly congregated in the center of a makeshift dance floor. Several strobe lights flashed across the crowd from the timbers above, pulsing in time to the bass rhythm piped through four large stereo speakers towards the back.

Adora’s eyes tried to adjust to the lighting, and the music bounced off her skull with a driving pulse. Clinging to Catra’s hand like a lifeline, she followed the other girl further into the corner of the barn. There, three massive troughs filled with ice held cans of beer, bottles of water, and some open bottles of liquor. A group of guys had congregated around the troughs, drinking straight from some bottle Adora did not recognize.

“Excuse us gentlemen,” Catra pushed past. She let go of Adora’s hand and grabbed them both a beer. The guys gave her room, and one looked at Catra for a long moment.

“Heyyyyyy Catra. Do you wanna drink with us? We brought your faaaaavorite.”

Catra shook her head, “No thanks Kyle, not tonight.”

The boy, a lean looking blond with messy hair, pouted. “Awww, c’mon Caaaaatra. Why not?”

“I’m here with my friend Adora, maybe next time dude.”

Kyle’s glassy eyes focused slightly, and he turned to make eye contact with Adora. “Aaadooooora? _Oh_. Catra’s talked a—ow!“ The boy next to him jabbed his ribcage. This guy was tall, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. He grabbed Kyle by the shoulder and looked at Catra and Adora.

“Lo siento Catra. Es un peso ligero.” The boy rolled his eyes.

“Gracias Rogelio. Llegar a casa seguro.” Catra replied. She handed Adora a beer and grabbed her free hand, leading them back towards the jumping crowd.

Adora would not call whatever was happening in the barn really dancing, per say. It was more like violent jumping mixed with light grinding. Thankfully, it required minimal skill on Adora's part, but it did feel a bit awkward to be so close together. Usually, this would not be Adora’s scene, but how could she complain about Catra pushed up against her in the crowd? Their bodies were flush together, Catra’s hips pushing up against Adora’s in time with the music. Catra wrapped her arm around Adora's neck and pulled the blonde's head down.

“You doin’ okay Princess?” She shouted above the music into Adora’s ear.

As Adora started to respond, a sticky wetness exploded across her back. She shot up and spun around, looking into the eyes of a girl with a nasty smile on her lips. She held a now-empty beer can, which she crushed in her hand.

“Oops! _Sorry_.” She yelled above the music.

Catra peered over Adora’s shoulder, and her eyes narrowed immediately. “Fuck off Lonnie.”

The girl flipped Catra a middle finger as she left, making her way out of the crowd. Adora could feel her t-shirt sticking to her back. Catra took Adora’s hands again and maneuvered them through the dancers in the opposite direction. They walked back out the barn doors and to Catra’s car. The crisp fall air blew across Adora’s wet back, sending shivers down her spine.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Catra leaned into the backseat and rummaged around for a second. She pulled out a wad of napkins and offered them to Adora. “Here, wipe yourself off.”

Adora attempted to dry off her neck and wipe down her back. Catra untied the flannel shirt she wore around her waist. “And you can take that wet shirt off and wear this. I think it should fit you, we look about the same size.”

Adora pulled off the t-shirt and slipped on the flannel. The sleeves were tight around her arms and back, and as she finished buttoning up, Adora realized about half an inch of her midriff was exposed. She looked up and noticed Catra was just starting at her, a deep crimson flush across her cheeks.

“Didn’t think you were just gonna strip out here in the open Princess,” Catra quipped. “I also didn’t realize you were that much taller than me.”

Adora realized she had just flashed Catra without a second thought. “Oh, sorry, I honestly forget people change in privacy sometimes. Sports and all.”

There was a long beat of silence.

“Um, do you want to go back inside?” Adora asked, tentatively.

Catra looked up at her and sighed, “Not really. Wanna get out of here?”

Adora nodded, walking around to the other side of the Jeep. Catra clambered in and turned on the engine again. Adora looked at her, “You good to drive?”

“Yeah, I only drank half a beer. I won’t put you in danger Princess.” Catra started the car and turned back down the gravel lane. They drove back to Etheria in silence again, the night air swallowing the music from Catra’s stereo.

As they came into town, Catra stopped at an intersection and turned down the music. “Hungry?”

“Always.” Adora's stomach grumbled in affirmation. She had eaten before the game, but it had been hours and she was famished. Catra drove past the pub and the post office, turning onto one of the few side streets in Etheria. She parked along the curb, in front of a small storefront that said “Madam Razz’s” on the window.

Catra turned off the music and got out of the car. “This is one of my favorite places on the planet. Razz is cool, and this place is open late most nights.”

Adora followed Catra up the sidewalk and into the tiny shop. There was a small counter with three bar stools along the left side, and three booths lined the wall across a small aisle. Behind the counter was an ancient looking cash register and an old coffee machine. A glass pastry case on the counter held several half-eaten pies on display.

“Oh, Catra dearie! Come in, come in!” An elderly looking woman behind the counter beckoned them in. “Who’s this? A friend of yours dearie?”

“Yeah Razz, this is Adora. I brought her in for pie and coffee. Mind if we grab the back booth?” Catra was already walking to the farthest booth. Adora followed and slid into the booth seat across from Catra.

“Of course, dearie, of course.” Razz turned around and grabbed two mugs. She poured coffee from the pot in the machine and brought them over to the girls. “Coffee, sugar and creamer are on the table. What kind of pie?”

Catra laughed, “The only kind of pie Razz! Your blackberry pie please! And whipped cream for this one.” She pointed a finger at Adora.

Adora quirked her eyebrow and watched Razz bustle off to grab the pies.

“How did you know I would want whipped cream?” She asked.

Catra chuckled, “Just a guess. You strike me as a sweet tooth.”

Razz came over with two massive pieces of blackberry pie. She placed the plate smothered in whipped cream in front of Adora.

“Enjoy dearies. I’m going to go sit in the back and rest my feet a while. Holler if you need anything.”

Adora immediately stuck her fork into the pie before her, shoveling a massive bite into her mouth. The crust was buttery and flakey, and the berries were bright and tart. Mixed with the sweet whipped cream, it was probably the most delicious thing she eaten in years. Her face must have betrayed her joy, because Catra laughed from across the table.

“I know, it’s fucking delicious right?! Razz is a genius in the kitchen.” Catra took a bite of her own pie, and then sipped her coffee.

“Adora, sorry about Lonnie. That was a dick move.”

Adora looked up from her pie and met Catra’s eyes. “Wait, she did that on purpose?”

Catra nodded. “Yeah. She and I, uh, had a falling out last year and now she enjoys harassing me and my friends.”

“What happened to make her hold a grudge so bad?” Adora said through a mouthful of pie. Catra visibly flinched at the question. She stared off for a second and took in a sharp breath. Looking at Adora, she studied her for minute. Adora looked back down at her plate as she grabbed another bite of pie.

“Well,” Catra sighed. “We tried the whole friends-with-benefits thing for a hot minute. She caught feelings, I didn’t, and when I ended it, she got angry. I think she felt used? I thought we had been clear about boundaries the whole time, so I was just confused.” Catra braced herself against the table, waiting for Adora’s reaction.

Adora chewed her pie thoughtfully. So… the Mermista kiss was not a fluke. Catra liked girls.

“That sounds hard. I tried a friends-with-benefits thing my freshman year with a teammate, Octavia. That blew up in my face when she got cut from the varsity team at my school.” Adora looked up from her pie and met Catra’s eyes. The girl seemed relieved, but there was a glimmer of something else in her eyes.

“Women,” Catra said with a dramatic sigh, raising her coffee mug up for a toast.

“Women,” Adora laughed, clinking her mug to Catra’s. “Both the best, and the absolute worst.”

They chatted in the small diner for almost two hours until the exhaustion from the game and the party finally caught up to Adora. She tried to pay for her pie, but Catra insisted on covering both of their tabs, claiming it was an apology for the beer incident. They said goodbye to Razz and made their way back to Catra’s Jeep outside.

Adora sleepily guided Catra to Mara’s apartment just a few streets away. She had offered to walk, but again Catra insisted on driving Adora home. As they pulled up in front of the building, Adora stumbled out of the car. She reached into the back, grabbing her duffel bag and soaked t-shirt. She walked around to the driver’s side of the car to say goodnight.

In the moonlight, Catra’s eyes seemed to glow as she looked at Adora. “I hope you had good time Princess.”

In a moment of boldness, Adora leaned in and placed a brief kiss on Catra’s cheek. “I did, thanks Catra. Don’t wait another month to text me.”

Adora sauntered off, her lips buzzing with the contact from Catra’s skin. In the morning, she would probably regret it, but right now she just floated on the high.


	3. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow throws Glimmer a birthday party, and Adora gets Catra on the invitation list. Let's see if Adora's bravery can reap any rewards when it comes to Catra.

_Catra_ _, Princess Rescuer_

**Heyyy** **Adora**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**Hi :3**

_Catra_ _, Princess Rescuer_

**You’ve got some ‘** **splaning** **to do.**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**I do** **?**

_Catra_ _, Princess Rescuer_

**Why** **tf** **did I get invited to Sparkles’ birthday party** **next weekend** **?**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**No idea** **!**

**Honest!**

_Catra_ _, Princess Rescuer_

**Uhuh.** **Well,** **Scorpia’s** **invited** **too.**

**Now** **she’s** **telling me I have to go.**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**Aw come on, would seeing me be so bad?** **?**

_Catra_ _, Princess Rescuer_

**Fine. But you owe me pie.**

_Adora, The Pretty Party Princess_

**DEAL!**

Catra only waited a week this time. Granted, Adora did force Catra’s hand when she convinced Glimmer to add Catra to the invitation list. Adora had used her best puppy dog eyes and Glimmer eventually relented with a resigned sigh. In exchange for the favor, Adora agreed to help Bow with all the party planning so Glimmer could focus on her goalie training. With the Mystacor University recruiters coming to their Homecoming game in three weeks, Glimmer was pushing herself to peak performance levels. Even Adora was impressed with how hard she was working these days. 

Adora, admittedly, found herself much more distracted. She managed to stay on top of her workout regime and academics, but the move to Etheria was quite the adjustment. Mara’s work required her to travel a lot, which left Adora more time to herself then usual. Most nights, Adora found herself in Madame Razz’s little diner, sitting at the counter with a textbook in hand. Razz was lovely company - she let Adora work in peace, only to appear with more pie and an encouraging word when she sensed the girl’s motivation waning. 

If Adora was honest with herself, she was _actually_ studying in Razz’s shop in the hopes of casually bumping into Catra. Adora rarely made friends outside of soccer, so a friendship with someone she only met through happenstance was new territory. Catra’s smug attitude and casual flirtations were also uncharted waters. It made Adora anxious. Catra appeared to enjoy taking the lead with their friendship and Adora feared overstepping some unspoken boundary. Hence her plan to engineer another meeting through Glimmer’s birthday celebration. 

The week could not pass by fast enough for Adora, but it eventually came to an end. After school ended on Friday, Adora met Bow in the school parking lot. 

“Adora! Thanks for coming to help me get party supplies.” 

“’Course Bow!” Adora opened the passenger door and through her backpack into the back seat. “Do you have a plan? I’ve never done this before.” 

Bow tilted his head, “You’ve never done what before?” He turned the key in the ignition and proceeded to back out of the lot. 

“Uh, planned a friend’s birthday party. I didn’t do a lot of stuff outside school when I was in Greyskull.” 

“Oh, you’re learning from the best then. My dads and I are great party planners! We’re gonna do a bonfire party. Music, hot cider, s’mores, the whole nine-yards!” Bow exclaimed. “You’ll love it! And Glimmer will to! We do this every year for her birthday, it’s a little tradition of ours.” 

Adora smiled. Bow and Glimmer had such history together and they seemed so comfortable. 

“Bow, is there a reason you haven’t kissed Glimmer yet?” 

The car screeched to a stop at a red light. Bow stuttered, “Wha, wha, what do you mean why haven’t I kissed her yet?” 

Adora shrugged, glancing at Bow and then turning back towards the road. “It’s obvious you guys love each other, like... a lot. I was surprised when I found out you two weren’t already dating.” 

Bow was quiet for a long moment. The light changed green and he continued down the road, eyes fixed straight forward. 

“It’s,” Bow sighed, “complicated. We’ve known each other forever. I mean Glimmer knew me before my transition. She was the first person I came out to as trans. She knew before my dads even.” He looked at Adora. “I don’t want to fuck that up, ya know?” 

“I get that.” Adora turned to look at Bow’s face in profile. He glanced at her and she could see the hesitation in his eyes. 

“Did she, did she say something to you?” He asked. 

“No. But I have eyes Bow,” Adora laughed. “I think you should shoot your shot. Glimmer’s a good person, even if she didn’t feel the same way, I have no doubt you’d stay friends.” 

Bow huffed noncommittally. “I think about it.”

*** 

Several hours and store trips later, Bow drove them back to his house. His dads owned an old farmhouse on several acres of land outside of town. The property was surrounded by trees and Adora thought it looked like something out of a story book. 

“Wow, you grew up here?” She stepped out of the car and stared at the house. 

“Yep! Glimmer and I used to play in the woods all the time. We even had a secret base and everything.” He hauled two stacks of dry firewood out of the backseat. “Follow me, we’ll carry this around back to the fire pit.” 

They spent the next half hour unloading the car and piling up the firewood behind the house. After covering the wood with a tarp, the two friends carried all the snacks and drinks into the house. 

“Where are your dads?” Adora asked. When she George and Lance after the last soccer game, she liked them immediately. They took Glimmer, Bow, Adora and Mermista out for ice cream and asked them all about their dreams for college. They were both professors at Mystacor University and had offered the girls application advice. It was easy to tell where Bow had gotten his kindness and enthusiasm. 

“They co-teach a night class on Fridays, so they won’t be home until later. That should give us time to get the decorations set for tomorrow.” Bow stacked the s’mores supplies on the kitchen counter. “Do you have dinner plans? You can stay if you want! We usually get pizza and watch a movie.” 

“That sounds great, if you’re sure it won’t be a problem. Definitely beats eating a microwave burrito at home,” Adora laughed. 

“Of course not!” Bow replied. “My dads love it when I have friends over. They’re always on my case to spend more time with friends and less time with my coding. I’ll text ‘em.” 

Over the next hour, the two managed to string lights through the trees surrounding the patio and toss streamers through the branches. They moved a few outdoor benches around the fire pit in a circle and set up a table for the snacks and cider. Bow taught Adora how to find perfect marshmallow sticks and whittle them into skewers for s’mores. George and Lance came home as Bow and Adora finished their party preparations, pizzas in hand. 

“Adora! We got a vegetarian and a pepperoni because we weren’t sure what you liked!” Lance exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Adora in a side-hug. He looked around the backyard and smiled, “Bow! This looks wonderful. I’m sure Glimmer will be pleased.” 

“Thanks Dad! Also, thanks for agreeing to make her birthday cake.” 

Lance grinned wide, “Any time I get to show off my baking skills is fine by me.” 

George appeared through the back door and surveyed the patio. “Nice work you two. Now come eat before the pizzas get cold.” 

*** 

Adora rode her bike to Bow’s house the next day. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled “Come in!” from inside the house. She walked through the door, catching sight of Lance bustling about the kitchen down the hall. 

“Adora, Bow’s outside working on the cider and barbeque. Give him a hand, would you?” Lance called over his shoulder, his eyes focused on his buttercream frosting decorations. 

She continued past the kitchen, her present for Glimmer tucked under her arm. Outside, Bow stood over a small grill, staring down at the coals. 

“Hey Adora!” He waved her over. “Do these looks hot enough to you?” 

Adora peered through the grate at the coals. They were charred grey and an orange glow emanated from the pile. 

“Uh, I have no idea Bow. They look hot?” Adora guessed. 

Bow nodded, covering the grill. “If they’re almost ready, I’ll start putting meat on in a few minutes. People should start arriving in about fifteen or so.” 

Adora placed her wrapped gift on the snack table. “Anything you need done before people show?” 

“Nah, I’ve got what we need. Maybe you can be the door girl though?” Bow turned and grabbed a stack of party hats off the table. The hats were paper but glistened in the waning afternoon light. Bow had covered them with garish sequins that spelled “Birthday!” in silver and purple. “And see if you can get everyone to wear one of these, at least for the beginning!” 

“You’ve got it!” Adora saluted before heading back inside. She lingered in the kitchen, chatting with Lance while keeping an eye on the door. He even let her taste the leftover buttercream frosting – it was _delicious_. 

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Leaping up, Adora rushed to open the door. Mermista and her boyfriend Sea Hawk stood on the front step, arms laden down with gifts and blankets. 

“Welcome guys! Thanks for bringing blankets for tonight.” Adora stepped out of the doorway to give them room to enter. “Go through the kitchen and out the back. Presents go on the table and take one of these with you.” She held out the stack of hats. 

“Oh! ACCESSORIES!” Sea Hawk plucked a hat off the top of the stack. Mermista rolled her eyes but took a hat, turning her head to hide her smile. 

Frosta arrived next, followed by Netossa and Spinnerella. Everyone grabbed a hat without complaint and headed towards the patio. When the doorbell rang again, Adora felt excitement bubble up her chest. She opened the door and found herself immediately wrapped in a massive hug. 

“Adora! How are ya?!” Scorpia cheered, squeezing the blonde tight. Beside her, Perfuma smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Adora. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Scorp, put her down. You’re crushing her lungs.” A raspy voice came from behind the couple. Scorpia set Adora on the ground and moved to the side sheepishly. Adora’s face broke into a bright smile when she made eye contact with Catra. 

“I’m so glad you all could come! Take a hat and head to the backyard. Glimmer’s supposed to be here in a few minutes.” Scorpia and Perfuma eagerly grabbed their hats and made their way down the hall. 

Catra’s eyes narrowed, analyzing the sparkly monstrosity in Adora’s hand. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me Princess.” 

Adora’s lower lip jutted out and she fixed her widest stare on Catra. “Please Catra?” 

Catra sighed dramatically and stuck out her hand, “ _Fine._ Give it here.” 

Adora placed the hat in Catra’s palm and placed the remaining hat on her own head. She grinned, “Heh, sucker.” 

Catra glared for a moment before donning her hat. “I’m doing it for the pie Princess. Don’t forget.” 

Together, the two made their way through the kitchen and out the back door. The rest of the group crowded around Bow, chatting while they waited on the food. Glimmer arrived a few minutes later, bursting into the backyard with an excited cheer. 

Bow looked at the group, “Show time folks! Haaaaaaappppy Birthday to youuuuuuu...” Adora and the rest chimed in, singing a pitchy but heartfelt birthday song. Adora even heard Catra singing, her voice squeaking slightly on the higher notes. Glimmer applauded at the end, and then made a beeline for the present table. 

“You guys are the best!” 

Bow chuckled, “Glim, presents come after cake, you know that. Lance’ll scold you if you open them before he gets his camera out for pictures.” 

Glimmer blushed, “Oh. Right. Being mature is boring.” 

The group laughed and started platting up the food. Sea Hawk stood over the fire pit, breathlessly explaining to Perfuma how to build the perfect fire starter. The next hour progressed pleasantly, with people munching and chatting, occasionally singing along to the music from the stereo. 

When Lance emerged from the house with the cake and candles, the high schoolers burst into applause. The cake was three tiers high, with beautiful pink and purple flowers piped along the edges. The candles at the top spelled out “17” and the wicks crackled like sparklers. 

“Make a wiiiish!” Lance sang, holding the cake out before Glimmer. She studied the candles for a moment, then blew out a short gust of air, extinguishing the flames. 

“Now, squish together for a picture! Do it for an old father’s sake.” Lance pulled out his camera and peered through the viewfinder. 

“Three, two, one, cheese!” 

*** 

Darkness fell and the bonfire blazed brightly in the October night. Clutching hot cider, Adora looked around the circle of friends. Netossa, Spinnerella, and Frosta were debating the finer points of the National Women’s soccer team’s last tournament run. Beside them, Sea Hawk watched the fire with rapt attention while Mermista slowly roasted a marshmallow over the flames. Scorpia and Perfuma snuggled under a blanket together, chatting with Bow while he made himself another s’more. Leaning against Bow, Glimmer stared at her hands, apparently admiring the new gloves she received from Adora. The leather was Glimmer’s favorite shade of purple, and when she put her palms together the stitching formed a silver star. The gloves were Bow’s idea, but Adora picked out the colors herself. Adora never had money to buy someone a present before, but Mara handed her the cash without a moment’s hesitation. It felt wonderful that Glimmer loved the gift so much. 

A slight breeze passed through the backyard, and Adora shivered under her light hoodie. It rarely got cold in Greyskull, all these temperature changes threw her for a loop in Etheria. A warm blanket settled on her shoulders and Catra sat next to her on the bench. 

“You seriously need to get a real jacket. You’re always shivering.” Catra drawled. 

“Why do I need a jacket when I have you to warm me up?” Adora replied, smirking into her cider mug. 

Catra breathed in sharply and turned her face up to the night sky. “You know, I wasn’t sure what to expect for this, but it’s been nice. Very chill.” She pulled her feet up on the bench and hugged them to her chest. “I forget sometimes what it’s like to not hang out around douche bags.” 

“Horde High that bad?” Adora chanced a glance at Catra. The other girl’s tousled hair and dark skin glowed in the firelight and Adora felt her own breath catch. 

Catra tilted her head and hummed. “There are some okay people. I like Scorps obviously, and Kyle and Rogelio. I just meant it’s nice to chill when people aren’t just trying to fuck around, gettin' drunk and shit. I half expected tonight to devolve into stupid drinking and kissing games.” 

Adora shrugged. Lowering her voice, she started, “Maybe we should have played some. Those two need to kiss already.” She gestured slightly towards Bow and Glimmer with her mug. Glimmer sat with her head resting on Bow’s shoulder, both laughing at some joke Perfuma made. 

The other girl subtly turned her head to look at the two across the fire before lifting her eyes back to the sky. She rubbed her hands up and down her shins, thinking for a moment. “Meh, it’ll happen when it’s meant to happen. They’ve got a good thing going by the looks of it.” 

Adora nodded and looked back at her cider. Voice still low, she summoned courage from an unknown place. “Maybe we could have played it for us then.” 

Catra’s body stilled, and Adora’s brain froze in panic. Shit, she crossed a line. Catra stood abruptly and stretched her arms in front of the bonfire. 

“Sure Adora, I’ll take you home now,” she said loudly. She turned to Glimmer, “Thanks for the invite Sparkles, and happy birthday. Bow, you and your dads are great hosts.” The boy beamed with pride at the praise. Catra then shifted to look at Scorpia, “Your mom cool with picking you up Scorps?” 

“No problem Wildcat, see you tomorrow.” The two girls made eye contact for a moment, before Catra nodded and turned back to Adora. 

“Wait, I’m okay, I rode my bike...” Adora was thoroughly confused. When were they talking about going home? What is Catra doing? 

The other girl took the blanket off Adora’s shoulders, folding it neatly before putting it down on the bench. “We’ll just put it in the backseat. It’s too dark and cold to be biking anyways stupid. Now come on.” Catra turned towards the back door and started walking. 

Adora got to her feet and looked at Glimmer. “Happy birthday bud, text you tomorrow? We can train.” 

“Sounds good, night Adora!” Glimmer smiled, “Thanks for the gloves, they’re awesome.” 

Waving goodbye to the others, Adora rushed after Catra through the house and out the door. The blonde grabbed her bike and awkwardly leveraged it into the backseat of Catra’s Jeep, attempting to avoid dirtying up her seats. After loading the bike, Adora slid into the passenger side and buckled her seatbelt. The other girl remained silent, turning the keys in the ignition without a word. 

The car stereo filled the silence while the two drove back towards the center of town. After an excruciating ten minutes, Adora caved. “So, uh, we headed to Razz’s...? I know I owe you pie.” 

Catra sighed, “Nah. I’m not hungry. Unless you are? I’m going to cash in that favor another night.” 

Another night. Okay, well, that means Catra does want to see her again. That is a positive sign. 

Catra continued, “You okay with staying out a bit longer though? I’m gonna show you something.” 

Adora nodded. Another uneasy quiet settled over them as they drove. Eventually, Catra parked in front of a tall, old looking building, not too far from Mara’s place. She put the car in park and clambered out of the driver’s seat. Adora followed her, wondering into the side alley on the right. A steel fire escape clung to the side of the building. With practiced familiarity, Catra grabbed the lowest rung of the suspended ladder and hoisted herself up. 

“Uh, are we allowed to be here?” Adora asked, scrambling up the ladder. 

“Probably not. Never been problem before.” Catra continued climbing upwards. When the girls reached the top, Catra vaulted over the railing onto the roof of the building. She turned and offered Adora a hand over the rail. 

Having arrived safely on the rooftop, Adora gazed out across the rooftops. They were easily higher than every other building in Etheria itself, save the town hall. The town hummed with low light as night drivers ambled through the streets below them. Catra sat on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling below her. She looked up at Adora and patted the spot beside her. 

Adora sat down, mimicking Catra’s position. They surveyed the town for a few quiet moments before Catra sighed loudly. “I lived here before I got emancipated. When I was really little. I first came up here to hide, then later to sneak cigarettes, then it just became my “place,” ya know?” 

Adora did know. It is hard to have a place when you bounce from home to home. Having her own room in Mara’s apartment still felt strange, a place where she did not have to worry about packing up and leaving at a moment’s notice. 

Adora broke the silence again, “Listen, Catra, about earlier, I’m sorry if I-” 

“Adora, what do you want?” Catra interrupted. 

“Wha, wha, what do I want?” Adora stuttered. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” 

Catra looked at Adora, holding her gaze. “I mean what you want from me. You say flirty stuff all the time, but then you pull shit like tonight and I just want to know what’s your angle. What do you want?” 

“My angle? Catra, I don’t have some grand scheme or plan in mind.” Adora studied the gold and blue eyes fixed on her. “I’m mostly just following my gut here.” 

“Okay then, so what’s your gut telling you?” Catra felt impossibly close, her warm breath ghosting on Adora’s skin. 

“To kiss you,” Adora breathed. “Do you want me to?” 

Catra closed the space between them, her lips capturing Adora’s in a fluid motion. A heat bloomed in Adora’s chest and crept up her neck, setting her body on fire. Her hands caressed Catra’s face, deepening their kiss. Catra moaned in response, her arms wrapping around Adora’s waist to bring their bodies flush together. Adora could feel her heartbeat in her throat when she pulled away. 

“Um. Was that okay?” 

Catra’s raspy voice cracked with laughter. “Yeah, that was definitely okay.” 

Relief flooded Adora’s system and she looked Catra in the eyes again. “I want you. That’s my angle. I wanna do cute stuff like to try to make you dinner, watch movies on the couch, and text you whenever I want. And I’d like to kiss you lots more. Does that sound... agreeable?” 

“You fuckin’ dork. Yes, it sounds most _agreeable._ ” Catra kissed Adora briefly on the lips again. “I’m glad you said something, I kept chickening out.” 

“Why?” 

“I’ve never actually dated someone before. Usually I just mess around but I dunno, you feel... different? I don’t know how to explain it.” Catra shrugged her shoulders, hands still planted on Adora. 

“I haven’t dated anyone before either, so we’ll learn together.” Adora planted kiss on Catra’s forehead. 

“Sounds good to me Princess. Now come here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last official chapter will be Homecoming. I'm also contemplating doing a bonus epilogue that might be more explicit if people are vibing some sweet, well-intentioned first time sex for these two cinnamon rolls.


End file.
